ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Legacy (Series)
Ultraman Legacy is a series by Cdrzillafanon. It revolves around the Ultra of the same name. Premise The series focuses on the new Ultra Hero, Ultraman Legacy, as he fights to defend the Earth from various evils. Along the way he encounters new friends and new enemies, it's all part of learning to become a hero. Format I feel it nessecary to clarify that this series does not have proper episodes. Plot lines are all to be found in the history sections of the various characters. Characters AKDF Main Team Akira Takeshi: '''The human form of Ultraman Legacy, Akira is a a friendly and caring person, even caring for the Kaiju he has to combat on occasion. He is willing to risk his life for pretty much anyone, and cares a great deal for his comrades. Akira is also a bit of a joker, trying to bring light to many of the dark situations his team gets into. He also has to hide his identity as Ultraman Legacy, something that becomes harder to do as the series progresses. '''Captain Jack Muramatsu: The son of the famous Toshio Muramatsu who was captain of the Science Patrol, the captain is very similar to his father in many ways, he is stern, wise, and usually the no-nonsense type of guy. "Cap" as he's often called, cares greatly for the men and women under his command and is willing to sacrifice himself in order to save them. Fuji Yamane: The granddaughter of Dr. Yamane, who was present during the first and second appearances of the famous Kaiju Godzilla and was the world's leading expert on the Kaiju at the time, Fuji carries over some of her grandfather's knowledge of Godzilla, as well as an interest in the study of Kaiju in general. Unlike some of the other members, Fuji cares for the monsters the team combats and does not enjoy her role in their destruction. However this usually does not get in the way of her duty. Steven Jacobs: A former American military soldier who joined the AKDF some time after moving to Japan, Steven is a serious-minded, tough, soldier, who sees his job as fighting a war, seeing Kaiju and Aliens as the enemy, and that they must be destroyed. This puts him into conflict with some of the other members, however Captain Muramastu often keeps him in line. Sakura Yumiko: The field medic of the AKDF, Sakura is concerned for her teammates and will sometimes take on a motherly role with them, usually scolding her team about nearly getting themselves killed after a battle. This can annoy some of the other AKDF members, but they know she means well. Despite her role as a medic, Sakura is not afraid to step into the battlefield if needed, either to save one of her teammates or to combat a monster when no one else is able to. [[Jet Jaguar (Legacy of Ultra Continuity)|'Jet Jaguar']]: The most unorthodox member of the team, Jet Jaguar was a robot built by the late scientist Goro Ibuki, that was built based on the Ultramen to be a hero that could save the world. Goro later got a job with the AKDF, and continued working on the robot. Unfortunately, Goro died of natural causes, leaving Jet Jaguar to carry on his legacy. The robot had also developed sentience due to Goro's AI experiments, and soon joined the AKDF to fulfill the purpose his "father" had created him for, to become a hero. Jet Jaguar is incapable of speaking, but seems to have no difficulty communicating with the other AKDF members, and will help them out no matter the cost, as he can simply be rebuilt, while his human compatriots cannot. Jet Jaguar later develops the unique ability to grow to the size of an Ultra, and combat monsters directly if need be. Later in the series, Jet Jaguar downloads the AKDF's entire Kaiju database into his brain, allowing him to better combat various enemies. When regaling the information to his teammates, JJ speaks in a semi-monotone robotic voice. This is the only time he speaks in the series. Ishiro Akiyama. The scientist of the group and a later recruit into the team. He is very skilled with technology, creating the anti-virus that destroyed Gibberishmons and preforming repairs on Jet Jaguar, being the one to modify Jet Jaguar to and give the robot his size changing ability. Ishiro is very intelligent, but also somewhat shy and socially-awkward. Other members Science Division * Goro Ibuki: The creator of Jet Jaguar and an AKDF scientist prior to his death. * TBA Spaceship Crew * Douglas Gordon: A member of the crew slightly younger than Captain Muramatsu and gunning for a captain position. He is serious-minded determined, and carries a sort of respect for the Kaiju the AKDF battles, especially Godzilla. * TBA Reserve Members * TBA Security Division * TBA Ultras Note: This list actually is complete, unlike the ones below. These are the set in stone Ultras who will appear in the series. Main * Ultraman Legacy (Main Ultra) * Ultraman Sect (Secondary Ultra) * Ultraman Flame (Tertiary Ultra) Ultra Brothers * Ultraman (Guest character) * Ultraseven (Guest character) * Ultraman Jack (Guest character) * Ultraman Ace (Guest character) * Zoffy (Guest character) * Ultraman Leo (Guest character) * Ultraman 80 (Guest character) * Astra (Guest character) * Ultraman Mebius (Guest character) * Ultraman Hikari (Guest character) Others * Mother of Ultra (Guest character) * Father of Ultra (Guest character) * Yullian (Guest character) * Ultraman Powered (cameo) * Ultraman Great (cameo) * Ultraman Max (cameo) * Ultraman Xenon (cameo) * Ultraman Boy (cameo) * Ultraman Neos (cameo) * Ultraseven 21 (cameo) * Ultraman Scott (cameo) * Ultraman Chuck (cameo) * Ultrawoman Beth (cameo) * Seven's Superior (cameo) * Various unnamed Ultras Dark Ultras * Ultraman Belial * Ultraman Astro Other Heroes Note: This list is currently incomplete and will stay that way until the series is finished. * Redman * Mirrorman * Jumborg Ace * Triple Fighter * Zone Fighter * Spectreman * Iron King * Woodman Aliens Note: This list is currently incomplete and will stay that way until the series is finished. Evil * Alien Shaplay (Episode 6) * The Baltan Empire ** Baltan Emperor Neral ** Alien Baltan Amoneus ** Alien Baltan Dulos ** Alien Baltan Cynkos ** TBA * Alien Zarab * Alien Mephilas Mephisto * Mephisto's Mercenaries ** Alien Baltan Trei ** Alien Zarab Doser ** Kemur Man Deux * Alien Zetton * Alien Bat * Alien Guts * Alien Metron Ichthus * Alien Hipporito * Alien Pedan * Alien Magma * Alien Babalou * Alien Cibernético * Alien Shaplay * The Invaders * Alien Icarus Serier * Anti Go-Ne * Alien Kilat * Dogolas * Alien Shadow * Alien Godley * The Garoga * Alien Zuno Iqios * Alien Cool Koel * Alien Bell * Guiro * Alien Nuaza * Alien Plachiku * Alien Groza Glozam * Alien Deathre Deathrem * Alien Flip * Alien Ghos * Alien Pitt * Alien Mates * Dada * Alien Nackle * Alien Khan ** Individual ** Individual * Concorde * Alien Tepeto * Alien Katan Good * Alien Paradai Aquill * Alien Icarus Docilus * Alien Plachiku * Alien Cine ** Ultracine * The Baltan Resistance ** Basical (leader) ** Varius unnamed Baltans ** Tiny Baltan Other Villains Note: This list is currently incomplete and will stay that way until the series is finished. * Yapool * Reiblood * Zogu (Special Only) * A group of radical Nonmalt * Shiranui Clan * Professor Nakamura * Dr. Shirigami The Killer Squad * Sound Killer * Black Killer * Freeze Killer * Ace Killer II * Double Killer * Red Killer II Kaiju Note: This list is currently incomplete and will stay that way until the series is finished. Antagonistic * Bugbuzun (Episode 1) ** Normal ** Golar * C.O.V (Episode 2) * Cowra (Episode 3) * Eleking (Episode 4) ** Eleking II * Dorako (Episode 5) ** Baltanian Dorako ** Dorako II * Astromons (Episode 6) ** Astromons II * Rigger (Episode 7) * King of Mons * Bajiras * Scylla * Telesdon ** Telesdon II ** Armored Telesdon * Pandon ** Crystal Organism Possession ** Reconstructed Pandon * King Joe ** Normal ** Drones ** King Joe Black * Narse * Bogal ** Normal ** Lesser ** Arch ** Bogalmons * Muruchi ** Normal ** Muruchi II ** Zoa Muruchi * Antlar * Kamacuras ** Green ** Brown * Kumonga * Battra * Desghidorah * Darkron * Sphenodon ** Sphenodon I ** Sphenodon II * Iron * Paragon * Red Killer ** Original ** Red Killer II ** Red Killer III * Dangar * Mognezun * Gamos * Bemular ** Normal ** Astrium Bemular * Builgamo * Imitation Jumborg Ace * Giant Robot Zero * Golgolem * Banpira * Gan Q * Gibberishmons * Grand King ** Normal ** Grand King X-Cess * Silvergon * Mecha Gomora * Mukadender * Orochi * Melba * Golza * Zetton ** Enhanced Zetton II ** Zetton III ** Hyper Zetton * Zeppandon * Zetton Alien Baltan * Crystal Organism * SpaceGodzilla * Bemstar * Gigan * Mechagodzilla * Live King * Tyrant * King Ghidorah * Fire-Draco * Goldras * Biollante * Deutalios * Greenmons * Kilazee * Xalome * Opt * Halilintar * Bayang * Green Shocks * Begarron * Giradorus * Majappa * Dinosaurus * Luganoger * Black End * Drogodos * Five King * Reigubas * Giras Brothers * Zegan * Banila * Aboras * Cyphon * Guyros * Zabangi * Gongoros * Kuruma-Nikuras * Dust Man * Gilagind * Bakulah * Zeron * Nezubirdon * Satan King * Mogunetudon * Vacumira * Dozilla * Kangarole * Bronze Demon * Gold Fire * Jairoges * Oxter * Tagarl * Dinosaur * Taishoh * Daron * Yametaranese * Monster Bird * Jirass ** Normal ** Super Jirass * Algyuros * Apatee * Boasaurus * Rezaito * Imitation Ultra Brothers * Robot Ultraman Legacy * Robot Ultraman Sect * Robot Ultraman Flame * Sildrus * King Maimai * Black King * Gubila * Galberos * Monsarger * Kiyla * Double God * Sorichra * Tepeto * Giant Behemoth * Arigera * Kingsaurus III * Leogon * Zazhan * Takkong * Arwon * Margodon * Kendoros * Kanedoras * Gazort * Silver Bloome * Cherubim * Keronia * Crescent * Gikogilar * Hoe * Beryudora (Final Episode) Allies * Godzilla * Mothra * Reija * Baragon * Litra * Gabora ** Female/Normal ** Baby Gabora * Gomy ** Normal ** Burst Mode * Seabozu * Pigmon * Anguirus * Rodan * Jet Jaguar (recurring character) * Kiryu * M.O.G.U.E.R.A * Woo * Detton * Gamera * Gavadon * Degunja * Utsuno Ikusagami Undecided/Neutral *Chandora * Dodongo * Magular * Red King ** Jr. ** EX Red King * Femigon * Telesdon ll * Eleking II * Neronga * Long Neck * Arados * Degunja * Alyguros * Zambolar * Eledoronga Choju * Vakishim * Velokron * Doragory * Satan Beetle * King Crab * Aribunta * Reconstructed Bemstar * Ace Killer ** Normal ** Ace Killer II ** Legacy Killer * Barabas * Fake Yapool *Iceron *Remolded Tyrant *U-Killersaurus Terror-Beasts * Garoga Gorilla * Shadorah * Spyler * Wargilgar * Kabutojira * Goram Development The series started out when Cdr made an Ultra design and a concept. After a blog post and some helpful comments, he settled on naming the Ultra Ultraman Legacy. Afterwards Cdr made a bunch of other forms for him and decided to create a series around this Ultra. Cdr then realized he could use said series to do EVERYTHING HE EVER WANTED!!!!! And thus, Ultraman Legacy was born. Reception * Gren made a bunch of jokes and his actual opinion on the series is unknown. * Sent said he thought it was interesting. * BRK called it "awezing" which is a combination of awesome and amazing. * Flurr seems to like the series. * Anon Kit thought it was funny that I listed Redman as a "hero" * Everyone else has not commented on the series. * An ever-increasing number people voted on the poll saying they liked the series. * Galaxi said it reminded him of LEGs of stACY. get it? * Mao Wu Kong also enjoys the series, giving positive feedback on some pages or just making jokes. * Somehow this series became super popular out of nowhere and people really seem to like it. Did not expect this, but it is appreciated. * Yerminator believes this and Ike! Prisman to be the two best series on the wiki. * Cdr's ego is on the verge of exploding * This character was in several crossovers before the series was completed. Tittle Cards Title cards for the episodes of this series, all created by Emgaltan. Legacy ep 1 title.png|Episode 1 (Bugbuzun) Legacy ep 2 title.png|Episode 2 (COV) Legacy ep 3 title V1.png|Episode 3 (Cowra) Legacy episode 4.png|Episode 4 (Eleking) Legacy episode 5.png|Episode 5 (Dorako) Legacy episode 6.png|Episode 6 (Astromons) Legacy episode 7.png|Episode 7 (Rigger) Legacy episode Mirrorman cross.png|Episode TBA (Mirrorman Crossover) Legacy ep with birdon and femigon having sex.png|Episode TBA (Birdon and Femigon) Legacy ep gibbish alt.png|Episode TBA (Gibberishmons) Legacy ep amazon.png|Episode TBA (Antlar, Kamacuras, Kumonga) Legacy episode maga-pandon.png|Episode TBA (Pandon) Legacy episode Godzilla.png|Episode TBA (Godzilla) Legacy episode Seven crossover.png|Episode TBA (Pedan Invasion, King Joe, Reconstructed Pandon, Narse) Legacy ep Imitation King Joe Black.png|Episode TBA ("King Joe Black") Legacy episode Red Killer.png|Episode TBA (Red Killer) Legacy ep Zetton I.png|Episode TBA (Zetton) Legacy ep Reija.png|Episode TBA (Reija, Muruchis) Legacy ep Icarus Crazyman.png|Episode TBA (Icarus Serrier) Legacy Ep Bemular.png|Episode TBA (Bemular) Legacy ep Begarron.png|Episode TBA (Begarron) Legacy ep Banpira.png|Episode TBA (Banpira) Trivia * This is my first series on this wiki. * If turned into an actual show, this series would probably be over 100 episodes. * The reception and development sections are jokes. Do you like this series? Yes No Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Fan Series Category:Legacy of Ultra Continuity